


Lonely Souls

by Aspiration



Series: Lonely Souls [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Season 5 Spoilers, havenrock, post season 5 episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiration/pseuds/Aspiration
Summary: Part 1These stories are written in a format that is similar to the way the story is presented in the TV show. There are flashbacks and scene changes that are separated by gaps. Each part of the series is like a section of the show that cuts off for commercials. The title of each series is like a title for an episode.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aurora Greaves, a casual friend of Thea Queen, may actually end up being something else when Ragman decides to stay in Star City.

Aurora Day was eating lunch with Thea Queen at the Big Belly Burger in Star City. “I’ve always enjoyed eating at a place like this with someone,” she said before wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
“What do you mean a place like this?” Thea asked and then drank some of her soda.  
“Fast food, crave crushers,” Aurora explained animatedly. “I actually made that last one up but basically a place where you eat with your hands. I used to come to places like this alone because the food was so cheap and I didn't have time to cook, but it was always pretty awkward because I don't like the drive-thru.”  
“Is there a reason you don't like drive-thrus?” Thea asked  
“I’m okay if there is someone to hold my food but I spent a lot of time alone,” she answered. “I somehow managed to knock over a lot of stuff in my car so, I just avoid it if I’m not in a hurry.”  
Aurora was sitting with her back to the door as Thea saw the Ragman’s alter ego Rory walk in the door. “That guy’s cute,” she noted. As he walked up to the counter he saw Aurora and recognized her. “And he is totally checking you out,” Thea added with a grin.  
Aurora looked over at him and paled as she realized that they knew each other. They knew each other from Havenrock. She got up to her feet causing Thea to express confusion. “I’ll be back in a minute,” she mumbled and walked over to him.  
Rory swallowed as Aurora walked up to him.  
“I thought you were dead,” Rory said breathlessly. “Everyone from Havenrock—. “  
“I wasn't in Havenrock,” Aurora interrupted. “I was on my way back from the airport when the—well—you know.”  
Rory put a hand on the side of her face and she did not pull away. In fact, Aurora came incredibly close to him. “I never thought I would see you again,” Rory said leaning his head close to hers. “I know we ended things a long time ago but, I’m so glad you're here,” he said with a sigh of relief.  
Aurora was stared at him with an intensity as he talked. Then she kissed him. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him by holding onto her hips. They didn't stop kissing until Thea got up and cleared her throat.  
“Uh, I think you're holding up the line,” Thea said much to her chagrin.  
Rory smiled slightly at Aurora and moved his hands from her hips to her face as she returned the smile. Thea cleared her throat again.  
Aurora realized that people were staring and she took a step back and Rory followed. “Um, this is Rory Reagan,” she said smiling. “We grew up in Havenrock together.”  
Thea looked at her a bit stunned. “You never told me you were from Havenrock,” she pointed out in an attempt to be polite. Then she put her hand out to Rory. “I'm Thea Queen.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Rory responded with a smile and then his eyes went back to Aurora who looked back at him.  
It was awkward standing there so Thea said, “I need to see Oliver about something.” She waved a hand at Rory. “It was nice meeting you Rory,” she said and left with her food.  
Aurora watched her leave and then went back to the table they had been sitting at. Rory sat opposite her. “How did you survive?” They both asked each other at the same time.  
“I was on my way to Havenrock when it happened,” Aurora told him with a sad smile. “I saw the explosion from my car.”  
Rory put his hand out across the table and grasped her hand. “I thought I was the only soul left,” he replied.  
“Me too,” Aurora responded and threaded her fingers through his. They were both leaning close to each other as if magnets that longed to connect.  
“You want to get out of here?” Rory asked her as she looked at his hand in hers.  
Aurora eyes locked onto his. “Yes.”  
They went back to Aurora’s apartment and the moment they got inside they drew each other close. “I'm sorry that we couldn't be together while you were in Central City,” Rory whispered as he rested his head against hers.  
“I don't care,” Aurora responded as she grabbed his upper arms and closed her eyes as she breathed him in. “You're here now,” she said and wrapped her arms around him. “You're here.” Her voice trembled with emotion and then she kissed him with an intensity that she had capped earlier.  
Rory kissed her back eagerly and pressed his hand against the small of her back. Aurora tilted her head back to breathe for a moment and then she moved her arms from around him and began to take his shirt off. For a second he let go of her and took his shirt off before removing her sweater and kissing her again.  
As they kissed again Rory put his hand under her shirt and pressed it against her bare back. Aurora wrapped her arms around his shoulders and then Rory leaned forward and picked her up with his other arm supporting her bottom. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he carried her toward the bedroom door that swayed open.  
Rory put Aurora down on the bed and moved his hand from her back to her chest as he got on the bed with her. He took her shirt off and then started to kiss her neck. Aurora started glowing from the intense sensations she was feeling as he pressed his lips against her skin.

_Four years earlier…_   
_Aurora and Rory are making out as they sit on the bed in a small bedroom. “I wish you didn't have to go,” Rory breathed as he pulled away._   
_Aurora smiled sadly at him. “You told me yesterday that you wanted me to go to college in Central City,” she said._   
_“That was because it made you happy,” Rory responded. “I couldn't take that opportunity away from you.” She smiled and kissed his forehead. “You won't be interested in other guys right?”_   
_“Are jealous of a bunch of nerds in Central City that I haven't even met yet?” Aurora asked him with a chuckle._   
_“How do you know they're going to be nerds?” Rory asked as he stroked her hair._   
_“Because nerds are my type,” Aurora answered with a grin. “But I'm a one nerd woman.” They laughed._   
_“I’m never going to look at a box of nerd candy the same way,” Rory chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers._   
_“Good,” Aurora responded. “Every time I send you a box of nerds you’ll know that each one you eat is a thought I’ve had of you.”_   
_“So you want me to eat your thoughts?” He teased._   
_“You know what I mean!” Aurora cried out and started to tickle him. They fell back onto the bed laughing._

Thea walked into Oliver's office. “So I just found out that my new best friend is from Havenrock,” she pointed out casually.  
Oliver looked at her. “Is he a guy?” He asked suspiciously.  
“No,” Thea responded slowly. “Though it is interesting you ask that. She saw a guy a while we were eating lunch and she knew him.” Oliver didn't see how this was significant. “She told me they grew up together in Havenrock.” Oliver sat back at this. “Didn't you tell me Ragman was the last soul of Havenrock?” She asked.  
“That's what he called himself,” Oliver responded and started to think. “When did you meet this friend?”  
“Um, she was at the ACU party that you were horribly late to and managed to insult the Chief of police,” Thea answered pointed out. Oliver frowned. “Why? Do you think she’s a meta?”  
“She could be,” Oliver said. “Has she done anything out of the ordinary?”  
Thea shook her head. “There is no way Aurora is a meta,” she said firmly. “She told me she wasn't in Havenrock when the missile went off.”  
_At Aurora’s apartment a blinding light came from the bedroom and reverberating noise rose to a roar and shattered the windows like an explosion. Then the light faded._  
A few moments later Oliver got a text message from Felicity about an explosion. “Does your friend live at West Monroe and 3rd?” He asked Thea as he looked up from his phone.  
Her worried expression answered him. “You go and check on Aurora. I’ll be there later,” he told her. She nodded and left.


	2. Lonely Soulds

The explosion wasn't exactly an explosion. It was a very bright burst of light that could only be explained as an explosion. Aurora was on her bed with Rory still half undressed and looking dazed. Everything around them was glowing including their bodies. "Ugh not again," she groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked. "What's going on."

Aurora put her clothes back on and started to wave her hands all over the room. As her hands passed the area of her dresser the glowing stopped. Then she passed over the bed and everything was normal. "Every time I make myself... vulnerable, for lack of a better word," she explained, "Around guys this happens."

Rory looked at her in confusion.

"Not that this has happened a lot!" Aurora exclaimed. "This only happened one other time and I was in a really bad place."

"This is actually not the weirdest thing I've heard of," Rory responded. "I have powers too," he added slowly.

Someone knocked at the door. Aurora looked nervous. "I am really bad at lying," she said and then suddenly had an idea. "Nevermind," she responded and went to answer the door. When she opened the door she expected a police officer but it was Thea. "Thea!" she exclaimed in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you were okay," Thea replied with a thin smile.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Aurora answered with a scoff.

"There were reports of an explosion," Thea told her in a level tone.

"I didn't hear an explosion," Aurora answered as her voice climbed in pitch.

"You really are a terrible liar," Thea said with a frown.

Rory walked into the room. "Yeah she said that not 30 seconds ago about herself," he said.

Aurora let out a nervous laugh. "I thought you might have been a cop," she admitted and let Thea come inside.

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me you were from Havenrock," Thea asked her as she came in.

Aurora glanced over at Rory and then put her hands together and decided to be honest. "I didn't want you to feel sorry for me," she said frankly. "I came to Star City because I wanted to start a new life."

"To be something different," Thea finished as if she had heard it before and shook her head. "I wanted to be friends with you because of all the stories you would tell me about your family," she said. "It reminded me of mine. I could tell how much you loved them. Now I find out that you could be telling me this because you've been grieving."

Aurora glanced over at Rory. "Maybe you should go," she said to him.

He glanced around the room uncomfortably and then he wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Just call me when you're done," he said quietly. Aurora nodded and he left the apartment.

"It helped," Aurora said as Thea opened her mouth to continue. "Talking about them with you made it easier to remember them. Sharing who they were," she paused as her lip trembled for a moment. "Who they are, to me, helped me grieve because you believed in them the way I want to remember them." Her eyes shined with tears. "Alive."

Thea looked apprehensive at her words. "I lost my parents too," she admitted. "You're right," she nodded with a small smile. "Talking about them and thinking of them when they were alive makes it easier."

There was another knock on the door. Aurora stepped forward, "Maybe it's Rory," she murmured and opened the door to see Oliver Queen. "Not Rory," she whispered clearly a bit awestruck to find the mayor at her door.

Thea looked around the edge of the door and smiled. "Uh, this is my brother Oliver," she said.

"And you must be Aurora," Oliver responded and put out a hand for her to shake.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I've heard a lot about you," He said with a smile.

Aurora, still a bit flustered stared for a second and then stepped back. "Please come inside," she blurted out and opened the door so he could come in. "Well, I hope it's good things," she added to her response.

No one responded for a moment as Aurora closed the door behind him. Thea and Oliver seemed to be having an unspoken conversation with each other. _We should just ask her,_ Thea mouthed at him. Oliver responded by shaking his head ever so slightly causing Thea to roll her eyes at him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Aurora asked them.

"No," they answered at the same time. This caused Aurora to look at them suspiciously.

"Is this about the typos on the zoning committee packet?" she asked. "Because I assumed it was edited before I designed it."

"No," Oliver responded. Her suspicions reminded him a little of Felicity. "I just heard about the explosion," he told her.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "There was no explosion," she insisted. "It was me carrying a big mirror across my bedroom," she said slowly and clearly lying.

"We know Rory and that he has powers because he survived the blast in Havenrock," Thea said quickly, gaining a glare from Oliver.

"Can I talk to you for a second," Oliver said quickly to Thea and started to pull her away.

"Um, no," Aurora responded and Oliver halted and turned his glare on to her. "Rory did not get powers from surviving the blast."

Oliver was surprised by what she said so Thea asked, "How do you know that?"

"Because the rags are what hold the power," She answered.

"Felicity told me that the rags were handed down," Oliver said.

"From father to son," Aurora added. "Rory was always going to be Ragman." She looked down at the paper Rory had given to her. It said, _Call me and I'll tell you about Ragman._

 

_Aurora and Rory were about 12 or 13 and working on a history project about Veteran's day._

_"My mom and my dad's dads were both in the Navy," Aurora told Rory. "I think it was during the Vietnam war." She flipped in her textbook to check._

_"Almost all my relatives are in the military," Rory told her. "At least one at a time. My dad said they have this special protection that makes sure they always come back home."_

_"Are you going to be part of the military?" Aurora asked him looking a bit worried._

_"Nah," he responded. "I want to be an artist or maybe a welder."_

_"Why would you want to be a welder?" Aurora asked incredulously._

_Rory shrugged. "It's the best way to make sure every thing stays together," he said._

 


End file.
